Various telescoping or extensible roller conveyors have been proposed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,826,290; 2,445,960; 3,276,558; 2,266,650; 3,216,552 and RE 23,107.
These devices tend to be complex and difficult to use, often involve dangerous scissor-like action in closing or opening and/or tend to have mechanisms, such as those in Mapes U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 23,107 and 2,445,960 that rise up above the level of the rollers as the conveyor extends so as to hang up items moving on it that are larger than, or travel slightly off the rollers.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple easy to use and safe telescoping conveyor that does not expose intermoving parts so as to endanger the operators or items transported.